


The Deal

by Pokypup49



Series: Royai Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, Deal, F/M, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week 2019, Short One Shot, keeping your word, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy makes a deal with Riza. If she does something for him, he will do something for her. But will he follow through, or will she have unfinished business with him?





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

                The phone rang in the other room. It happened to be the best sound that General Roy Mustang had ever heard. He rushed out of the bathroom, the sink still running, holding a towel to his face. He wiped the soap from it as he picked up the phone with urgency. As he nodded, acknowledging the caller with excitement, A sour Captain stood in the bathroom doorway. A towel was wrapped around her body, steam billowing from the doorway. She glared at the man while he smiled over his shoulder, pointing to the phone, then silently begged her to be quiet. She’d have to. There was no arguing about it. But she hoped he knew this wasn’t over.

                “Thank you,” Roy grinned. “I’ll be right there.” He stepped urgently to his bedroom, fleeing the scene in the living room. “I’m sorry, Captain,” he called out. “There’s been an … uh….”

                Riza continued to sit in the doorway, fuming. He was going to make up some lousy excuse. He probably had told someone to interrupt them just to avoid this. It angered her even more when it was agreed upon after she agreed to do  _something_  for him. “This isn’t over,” she growled as he buttoned up his uniform, coming out of the bedroom.

                “I’m sorry, Riza,” he insisted. “The agreement was this morning. I’ve been called to duty.”

                “Bullshit,” she snarked. “You’re the General. Tell them you have something planned.”

                He approached her in the doorway, taking an extra second to run his finger along her bare shoulder. “You know how it is. I’m a work-a-holic,” he whispered gently, leaning close. Roy rubbed his nose against hers affectionately, though she returned the hard stare and refused to move. He didn’t really seem to be bothered in the least bit as he reached around her to grab his comb, running it through his hair quickly. “Can I make it up to you a different way?”

                She continued to glare. Water dripped from her short blonde hair onto her shoulders and her eyes burned a hole in his head. And after a second or two of them looking at each other, she shrugged. “You can’t get out of this,” she said sweetly, changing her tone. “Two can play at your little game, Sir.” She opened her towel, exposing her bare body, allowing him a short gawk before letting it fall to the floor and walked back into the bathroom. “I hope you know that I will be late coming in,” she called.

                He whined as he looked towards her and the front door. She could hear him. He was a poor sport when it came to her. She heard him gulp loudly and cough, as she imagined his trying to regain his composure. The door opened and shut loudly.

                Riza grinned. It was game on.

                General Mustang stayed out of the office, for a good reason. And Captain Hawkeye had no desire to chase him she'd just be sure to be at his apartment before he did. He would come in, see her, grab a few things, and scurry out. She found it more than amusing. He knew he was in trouble, and moreover, knew what she was capable of. But Riza didn't threaten him or taunt him. She directed orders here and there, signed papers as needed, then retreated to her own hideaway in the armory. It wasn’t necessarily her duty to be there, but she could go for “inspections” and meet Rebecca there for whatever excuse they could come up with. It felt good to go through, inspect conditions of ammunition, gun quality and care, as well and inventory. It was more like oversee the operation of inventory, but she still enjoyed it more than being in the office. During this time she thought about how she was going to exact revenge on her petty general. Despite her norms and her ethical standards, she gave him what he wanted: a romp on his desk. It wasn’t just sex, it was her dress up in her sexy lingerie and give him a show too. But it came with a price, and he didn’t want to pay up. She knew he didn’t when it came to the morning and he wouldn’t even get in the shower with her.

                As planned, Riza began packing well before she normally did.

                “Whoa,” one of the officers noticed. “You’re leaving early. And you came in late! What’s going on here?”

                Another shot his head up. “The world is ending,” he joked.

                As in on cue, General Mustang opened the door, slowing down at her saw her. He couldn’t let his officers remotely know what was going on between them, let alone that he was intimidated by her. He took a deep breath and looked around, his dark eyes noticing that his officers were talking to his Captain. “What’s going on,” he asked casually, still walking to his office.

                “Captain is leaving early,” the first one explained.

                He stopped so suddenly, one would think that he had heard that his next step would be his last. And in some aspect, he felt that way. He calmly turned, putting his hands in his pockets. It amused Riza quite a bit to see him trying his best to play it off even though she could see the sweat forming on his brow. He cleared his throat. “And why would be ever be leaving early? It’s so unlike you.”

                “I just have some unfinished business I need to attend to,” she said calmly, putting a book in her bag.

                He nodded slowly. “I hope that you know that your service to this country should be coming first.” He was trying to stall her.

                Yes, Sir,” she replied calmly, not looking up. “It is in the service of our country. It’s very important.”

                She could feel him frowning at her. But Riza didn’t acknowledge it in the least. “I’m sure I will see you for our weekly meeting, Sir.”

                “Yes,” he replied slowly. He nodded, still trying to play it off as he turned and went back to his office.

                She wouldn’t be surprised if he never showed up home. She arrived, not setting a trap, or anything particular. She instead, got into some sweats and settled on the couch with both dogs sleeping on the side of her. Her hand gently stroked Hayate as she read through part of the newly released procedures for the graduation of the next candidates. If she was going to do this right, she’d let me sweat it out. She had several ideas. She could drug him, give him a dose of sleeping meds in his drink. Once past out, she’d be able to finish her quest. She could always corner him. She also could seduce him and withhold until he agreed to sit still long enough. All of them had potential. However, she was sure he’d be prepared to be drugged and would be surprised if he did let her pour himself a drink if he had one at all. She also doubted that he’d allow himself to be cornered. The last option was a low blow and would have to be used as a last resort. As she sipped the last bit from her wine, the door opened and both dogs sprang from their spots next to her to greet the Roy.

                “Hello,” she smiled innocently.

                He glared at her. “Hello,” he said lowly. Was there defeat she heard? Was this going to be easier than she anticipated?

                “How was your day?”

                He humphed as he greeted the dogs.

                “That good,” she asked, standing up. She wasn’t going to pressure the issue. Riza Hawkeye was in for the long run. She’d wear him down if she had to. Instead, she made her way ever so casually to the wine bottle and poured herself another glass.

                “Pour me a glass of Wilhelm's too.”

                She raised her brow. He was trusting her to pour him a glass of his favorite bourbon? She didn't hesitate in the slightest as she did so. She heard him take his shoes off, putting them nicely by the door. The dark liquid was poured neat, her hand swirling it as she turned to him.

                “Did you drug it,” he joked with a smirk.

                “Not this time,” she winked back, letting her finger slip down his chest.

                Roy leaned against the counter and sighed, taking a large swig. She noticed it rather quickly.

                “Okay,” he muttered. “I give.”

                Riza’s eye grew wide. “You’re going to give up just like that?”

                He nodded, closing his eyes and dropping his head in defeat. “I won’t struggle. I promise.”

                He took another large drink before setting the empty glass on the counter. “Just… be gentle,” he whined before walking into the bath.

                And she was. She lathered the soap, applying it evenly over his face. Taking the straight edge, she started on his neck moving up, taking her time. He closed his eyes, squeezing the edge of the counter. She could feel the hairs slip against the blade, coming off smoothly with the lather. All that was left was… “Are you okay?” She whispered, leaning close to him.

                He shook his head. “I just hate you for this.”

                She looked away as she delicately shaved off the thin black line of hair on his upper lip, wiping the blade on a towel. Once his face was completely clean, she handed him a clean rag and kissed his cheek. “There,” she smiled gently. “No caterpillar.”

                “Stop calling it that,” he whined pathetically. “Now I look too young again.”

                She laughed loudly. “You look good again.”

                Riza watched Mustang run his fingers in the place where his mustache once was, his lower lip extended in a proper pout. She let it sink in before patting him sympathetically on his shoulder. “Just think about how better the kisses are going to be,” she offered.

                “I’m thinking of how all my officers will make fun of me for being a baby.” He stood up and ran his fingers over his lip again. “It’s going to take me forever to grow it out again.”

                “Business is business,” she laughed. “I can think of other places that can be shaved in return for some… compensation?”

                Roy’s eyes narrowed, looking at the fiend that stood in his bathroom. “No,” he stated firmly. “Shave the dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last minute... and it shows. I think it shows a lot. I have other works I'm trying to balance this week. I hope that the humor is good though. And I hope that you enjoyed it.   
> Don't forget to say hi on tumblr, and check out other things I do. @snowdog49. 
> 
> Thank you for being a reader!  
> Happy Royai Week.


End file.
